Histoire de lunettes
by Devil's nest
Summary: Quand Kimblee a mal à la tête... Fanfic écrite avec Poochie90


_Fanfic écrite en colaboration avec Poochie-90... Enjoy :)_

* * *

C'était un jour à peu près banal dans un bar que nous connaissons que trop bien. Si on s'intéressait aux personnes présentes dans la pièce principale, l'ont pouvait remarquer un alchimiste fou dans un coin, bizarrement sans la compagnie d'un homonculus mais plutôt celle d'un livre, traitant sans doute d'un sujet sanglant comme il les aime. Fait plutôt bizarre, il fronçait constamment les sourcils, semblant avoir de la difficulté à lire ces vilaines petites lettres.

Une certaine chimère blonde remarqua que l'alchimiste en question n'était pas dans son état normal. Habituellement, il souriait lorsqu'il lisait, mais il ne fronçait jamais les sourcils. Elle tenta de s'approcher doucement de lui, comme si elle approchait une bombe à retardement . Ce qui pouvait qualifier l'alchimiste, en fin de compte. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en face de lui, juste à côté de Dolchatte et le fixa.

Kimblee la remarqua et leva les yeux vers elle. Pas vraiment content qu'on le fixe comme ça.

- Tu veux ma photo ?

- Non, je me posais juste une question.

- Bah va te la poser ailleurs. Ce disant, l'alchimiste remonta son livre de façon à ne plus voir la chimère. Dolchatte soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

Martel se dit que cet alchimiste était vraiment pire qu'un gosse. Peut-être même pire que Greed lui-même. Elle n'était vraiment pas sortit de l'auberge avec un duo pareil. Elle prit son courage à deux mains ou plutôt le livre de Kimblee, le forçant ainsi à la regarder. La blonde ferma les yeux, sentant sa fin arrivée. Mais aucun bruit d'explosion n'atteind ses oreilles.

Zolf la regardait, un peu irité, mais il la regardait et ne faisait aucun geste qui pourrait montrer qu'il voulait l'exploser. Martel ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ses heures n'étaient pas comptées, tant mieux. Elle se lança.

- Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi vous paressez si contrarié, il est courant de vous voir sourire en lisant un livre de ce genre.

Il s'écoula un temps durant lequel Kimblee la regardait fixement, la forçant à détourner un instant le regard.

- J'ai mal à la tête

La blonde écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un type de ce genre pourrait souffrir de petits bobos comme un simple mal de crâne. Elle se tourna vers Dolchatte qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. La chimère canine se recula un peu. Les gestes de Kimblee était toujours imprévisibles.

- Vous avez mal à la tête ? C'est tout ?

Il les dévisagea un instant.

- Ouais, c'est tout. ET ALORS ? C'est suffisant pour que je me permette de froncer les sourcils. Non mais je vous en pose des questions ?!

C'est au moment où il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver que Greed entra dans le bar, sauvant les deux chimères.

- Y a un problème, Kim ?

Kimblee se retourna vers l'homonculus avant de l'ignorer magnifiquement. Retournant à son livre en boudant, il n'avait pas vu que ledit livre n'était plus dans ses mains mais dans celles du brun aux cheveux courts.

- Tu t'amuses vraiment à lire toutes ces petites lignes ? Pas étonnant que tu sois dingue !

- Greed, pour ta culture personnelle, ce sont des lettres, formant des mots, qui eux-mêmes forment les phrases qui composent mon livre parlant de massacres.

- ... Moi qui me demandais d'où t'étais fêlé...

C'est alors que les yeux de l'homonculus s'écarquillèrent.

- Attends, t'as mal à la tête en lisant ?!

- Bravooo, Greed...

- Il te faut des lunettes !

- ... Ne me dis pas que t'étais opticien dans une autre vie, tu m'as déjà fait ce coup une dizaine de fois.

- Optiquoi ???

- Non mais tu le fais exprès ?

- J'ai décidé que tu porterais des lunettes et je VEUX que tu en portes maintenant !

L'homonculus se dirigea vers les chambres. Les deux chimères et l'alchimiste toujours dans les canapés le regardèrent partir puis revenir quelques minutes après avec une paire de ce qui ressemblait à une monture de lunettes avec deux gros fonds de bouteilles de Coca poussièreux.

- VA CREVER ! explosa l'alchimiste

- Encore ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Greed; avant d'exploser.

Dolchatte et Martel échangèrent un regard, avant que cette dernière ne se retourne pour mourir de rire sans se faire remarquer. Pendant que Martel allait éclater de rire dans la cuisine, Dolchatte attendit que son patron se soit reconstitué. Une fois que ce dernier fut debout sur ses deux jambes, la chimère lui fit remarquer que les lunettes de ce genre ne se portaient plus depuis la préhistoire.

Zolf retourna bien calmement à sa lecture en laissant les deux autres en plan au milieu de la salle principale du Devil's nest. Il continua donc de lire et mit immédiatement sa main sur sa tête. Sa migraine ne faisait qu'aller de plus en plus mal. C'est alors qu'il leva la tête vers Greed qui le regardait, inquiet.

- ... Change d'expression tout de suite, tu me fous les jetons là.

Greed partit en crise de chibi-eyes aiguë.

- Tu es ridicule.

Les yeux se mouillèrent de larmes.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Zolf, faut faire quelque chose...

Kimblee referma son bouquin dans un geste rageur.

- Ca va, ça va... Je veux bien aller chez l'opticien à condition que tu arrêtes avec ces yeux-là !

- Vui, Zolf.

Sans attendre que l'homonculus lui dise quoique ce soit, l'alchimiste se leva du canapé et sortit du Devil's nest.

Greed suivit sagement son alchimiste. Ils arrivièrent sans encombres notables (à peine trois morts et un blessé grave) chez l'opticien, lequel faillit finir dans le mur quand l'Avare entendit le coût de la séance.

Après avoir maîtrisé son Greed chéri à coup de menaces et avoir choqué maintes fois le brave opticien, Kimblee opta pour des lunettes carrées, devant lesquelles l'homonculus s'offusqua puisqu'elles n'étaient pas teintées.

Ils sortirent de chez l'opticien après que Greed ait empêché son chéri de faire exploser le pauvre homme déjà bien traumatisé. Les deux hommes rentrèrent au bar où les attendaient deux chimères. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Martel retourna pouffer de rire dans la cuisine sous le regard menacant de l'Ecarlate. Dolchatte sentit un regard tout aussi menacant se poser sur lui et s'empressa de complimenter le maniaque des explosifs sur sa nouvelle paire de lunettes qui ne lui allait pas si mal que ça après tout.

- Pas si mal que ça ? réussit à articuler Martel entre deux rires. Il a l'air intelligent, ça ne va pas du tout avec ce qu'il est !

Greed retint sagement le faux intelligent par le col, l'empêchant d'exploser sa chimère, et en profita pour approuver Dolchatte.

- C'est vrai qu'il est vachement plus sexy Kim comme ça.

Un silence de mort se fit dans le bar, durant lequel chacun se demandait comment le sexy Kim allait tuer Greed.

Contre tout attente, il se tourna vers l'homonculus et lui sourit.

- Mais ça risque de te gêner pour m'embrasser.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant dans le bar. Aucune chimère n'osait bouger d'un millimètre. On entendit soudain le rire de Martel qui provenait de la cuisine dont la porte avait été laissée malencontreusement ouverte. Greed fit la moue.

- Ah bon ?

Et il tenta tout de suite d'embrasser son alchimiste. C'était pas un paire de lunettes qui allait se mettre en travers de leur couple, non mais oh ! Le problème se présenta alors : impossible de l'embrasser convenablement, les deux paires de lunettes s'entrechoquaient.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil.

- Ce serait plus facile si tu tirais TES lunettes...

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit tirer mes lunettes ?

- Parce que les miennes sont des lunettes de vue, chantonna l'alchimiste avec un sourire mesquin.

Greed réfléchit à la situation. Intensément. Beaucoup trop. Surchauffe. Cerveau qui fume. Error, please reset the program or your brain will die.

-Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas te faire mal !

Zolf reprit alors sa place dans le canapé et entreprit de continuer la lecture de son récit. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait encore mal à la tête. Son livre était hanté ou quoi ?

Ses lunettes le gênaient plus qu'autre chose alors il finit par les tirer, les posant sur la table à côté de lui. L'homonculus auquel il appartenait en profita pour venir lui rouler le patin de la semaine, content qu'il se soit débarassé de cette paire d'empêcheurs de tourner rond dans leur couple. Kimblee se contenta de sourire puis se détacha de Greed, une main sur son front.

- Raaah, j'ai toujours mal...

Greed cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai mal même avec les lunettes.

L'homonculus lui mit les siennes sur le nez.

- Et comme ça ?

Zolf envoya balader les pauvres lunettes de soleil.

- Tire ces horreurs de mon visage !

- Ce ne sont pas des horreurs, ce sont mes lunettes, commença Greed sur un ton menaçant.

Malgré l'allégresse qui était constamment présente au début de cette histoire, cette conversation finit en dispute. Fort heureusement, leur chambre ne se trouvait pas loin et ils eurent vite fait de se pardonner. Mais, au réveil, Greed remarqua qu'il avait fort mal à la tête...

Kimblee ouvrit un oeil et vit que Greed se tenait le front. L'alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant pour ne pas entendre l'autre brailler comme un gosse. Mais ce n'était pas parce que Kimblee lui tournait le dos que Greed n'allait pas se plaindre de son petit bobo.

- Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

L'Ecarlate avait beau mettre son oreiller sur sa tête, les hurlements de son amant ne faisait que de doubler, lui donnant encore un peu plus mal au crâne.

- MAIS TA GUEULE ! Il venait de se redresser, paumes venant d'êtres reséparées, prêtes à faire exploser. Il jaugea longtemps Greed qui lui faisait des chibi-eyes.

- QUOI ?!

- Bobo la tête...

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas réfléchir...

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès...

- Ca, je m'en doute !

- Mais j'ai quand même bobo.

- Je peux rien y faire, j'ai le même problème je te signale.

Kimblee retourna la tête dans son oreiller.

Greed fit une moue de chien battu puis regarda, un peu déconcerté, la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Martel qui s'avança vers lui en pyjama et lui écrasa un réveil sur le nez. Deux heures du mat', qu'il pu lire, Greed.

- Ah bah il est tôt.

- Justement, j'aimerais dormir.

- Moi aussi, fit savoir Kim à son oreiller.

- Mais j'ai mal à la tête !

Martel jaugea un instant Greed, posa une main sur son front, retourna l'alchimiste de force et lui fit subir le même sort avant de déclarer, après avoir bâillé longuement :

- Vous vous êtes refilé une sacré fièvre, les amoureux.

Kimblee tiqua sur le surnom mais Greed le retint.

- De la fièvre ? J'ai jamais eu ça moi.

- Comment vous avez fait pour vous choper de la fièvre en plein été ?

Zolf retourna encore une fois dans son oreiller. Bizarrement la voix de Martel lui faisait plus mal que les autres.

La chimère les regarda tour à tour, soupirant entre deux baillements.

- Je vous conseille de rester au lit toute la journée... Et de me laisser dormir comme ça demain je pourrais vous soigner.

- Une fille rien que pour s'occuper de nous ! s'exclama Greed, sonné.

Kimblee se donna une claque sur le front, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête. Le con.

The End


End file.
